Ford GT40
Were you looking for the Ford GT40 CSR or Ford GT40 Mk IV instead?? Overview The Ford GT40 Mk. 1 was planned by the son of Henry Ford, Henry Ford II. Henry Ford II longed to see Fords in the 24 hours of Le Mans. He first went to Ferrari to learn skills to create a racing car, but, Ferrari obviously refused, by teaching the skills means that they can see a competitor which will end the win streaks of Ferrari. Later, Ford chose to negotiate with British companies, Lotus, Lola, and Cooper. Lotus was dropped because they were already a sponsor for chassis for Ford in the Indy 500. Cooper had no experience with Le Mans, as well as losing its status in the F1; making Ford chose to collaborate with Lola, with their Mark 6 racing car being advanced and using Ford engines. At 1963, a new subsidary in Britain by Ford was built to start the Ford GT project. Five test mules, including the X-1 was built. The GT40 first raced in the Nürburgring 1000 km race in 1964, but failed to finish with a suspension problem. The GT40 was then taken care by Shelby. The experience with the race made the Mk. 2, which was very successful and won the Le Mans 2 years in a row. The successors, the Mk. 3, and the all-American Mk. 4, were also very good. The original Mk. 1 returned to Le Mans in 1968 and 1969, winning both years. The GT40 program was succeeded to the Ford P68, which was subsequently abandoned. CSR Classics The Ford GT40 Mk.I is the highest-ended cash-bought car in CSR Classics. Although being a race car, the Ford GT40 has a very similar statistics to the Shelby GT500(which is nearly $200000 cheaper). The GT40 has a speed cap set at 156 MPH, which it hits quite rapidly. In spite of intense competition both financially and statistically from the Shelby GT500, the GT40 Mk.I performs very well on the quarter mile, capable of finishing in 8.90 seconds flat. With a Pro Tuner, the GT40 can achieve around 8.70 seconds, an incredible time on the quarter mile. With these accomplishments in mind, however, it is still inferior to the Shelby GT500, which is capable of obtaining the same records, and fares better with crew members, capable of hitting less than 8.60 seconds with a Pro Tuner. For this reason, the GT40 Mk.I is a fairly poor vehicle to purchase and drive simply in the sense that it is rendered obsolete by the Shelby GT500. It's not a poor vehicle by any means, but is inferior nonetheless. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The GT40 is the last car introduced in the Ladder, standing as the champion car. * Although being a race car, it has license plates both in the front and the rear. * The upgrade map of this car includes premium road tyres although it cannot be fitted with one since it is not road-legal. * Despite the real car using a Colotti Type 37 4-speed Manual, the normal GT40 uses a 5-speed found in the Ferrari 250 GTO and Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale. The GT40 CSR also uses the same transmission. * The GT40, unlike other racing cars like the 3.0 CSL Gr.5 or the GTAm, doesn't feature its own livery. * The Ford GT40 is the most expensive car the player can buy with cash. * The car is not renamed to "Ford GT40 Mk I" in the game even after the introduction of the Ford GT40 Mk IV in the Hot Rod Update. Category:Tier 5 Category:The House Category:Racing Car Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Ford GT40 Category:Starts with 300-400 HP Category:Starts with 3000-3500 Weight Category:Ford Category:Dalton's Car